


Aftermath

by Steena



Series: The pound 'verse [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Rape Aftermath, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena
Summary: A snippet from after Crosshairs' rescue in the Pound, when Barricade takes him to the medbay. May add more chapters, but no posting schedule.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decipherbillcipher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decipherbillcipher/gifts).

"Mikaela?" Barricade calls out as they enter the medbay.

"I'm in here! Be out in a minute!" The female calls out from the human changing area.

The silence while they wait for her is awkward, Crosshairs glaring daggers at Jazz, the Spy waiting in the doorway.

"We should call Ratchet too." Jazz finally says.

"'ell no! 'e's no' gettin' anywhere near me either!" Crosshairs growls.

"Ya need a thorough check-up. Kae is good at what she does, but Ratch is still tha CMO."

"No' up for debate." 

::Maybe we should just override his wishes? I mean, you weren't above drugging me into oblivion when you first rescued me. Just to get him cleaned up and repaired.:: Barricade comms Jazz

::I'd like ta avoid it if possible. Ya were terrified n' in pain. He doesn' trust us, an' he's angry. He'll be even worse if we do more stuff against his wishes.::

There's a truth in those words, but at the moment, Barricade just wants to flee to the washracks to scrub off the filth. _Not that he will feel clean, because what he's seen, and Crosshairs' reactions are sticking to his plating as much as the drying sewage._

"And I'm done! What can I do for..." Mikaela trails off when she sees the Sniper. "Crosshairs? You're really here?" She pinches her arm.

Crosshairs vocalizer releases a burst of static, and he swallows repeatedly, nodding the only answer he seems able to give. The Paratrooper falls to his knees, and it gets the woman moving. She runs to him, completely ignoring the stench of his filthy plating when she throws herself into his lap, clinging to him.

"I missed you so much, and I was so worried." She sobs against his ventral plating.

A low keen leaves Crosshairs' vocalizer, but nothing coherent seems to form. He cups his servos around her in the closest thing to a hug he can accomplish.

_It's devastating to know that Crosshairs can't find solace with him, because he has missed his lover, but at least there's someone he may open up to, someone who can help him see reason._

"I'll help you clean up, then I'll run some tests. Are you okay with that?" Mikaela asks when she stops sobbing, voice still raw with emotions.

"Yes."

"And I'll help you get rid of those things inside you, if you want. And close your panels, of course"

"Tha' would be nice."

"Come on, let's go to the medbay washracks. I'll make sure nobody brothers us."

::Let's leave them to it. I need a shower, and so do you. And maybe some high grade, and a hug. Crosshairs is in the best of servos, and we won't help by hanging around here."

::Sounds like a plan. Ratchet is tendin' ta Dreadbot in tha communal washracks, since tha Microbus is refusin' ta leave tha shower. Let's go there.::


End file.
